clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper Island
.]]Rockhopper Island is Rockhopper's private island, where he normally finds most of his rare items to bring back to Club Penguin. According to Rockhopper, it is a small island with clean water and large fruit trees. It has also been proven to be the native land of red puffles. It seems to be much warmer than Club Penguin Island, because of its tropical flora. If you read very carefully on Rockhopper's Journal, you can find many things about this character, and one thing of them, he found about 12 islands more than Club Penguin Island. The location of Rockhopper Island is still unknown to everyone, although he has given away many maps that may show how to get to it. This has been a running everyone crazy and wanting to look for that the location and exact details of Rockhopper Island are usually blocked off by some object or is missing for some reason. There has been a debate about if Rockhopper Island is ever going to be revealed. Many videos have been posted on video websites and fan sites showing that they have made it to "Rockhopper Island". However, these are not true. A rumor has it that when playing Hydro Hopper until to level 25 is unknown, but while playing some obstacles are frogs. Frogs are not native to Club Penguin Island, but the warm weather of Rockhopper Island could support frogs. Characteristics According to The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, Rockhopper Island is warmer than Club Penguin Island. Also, in the Captain's Quarters, there is sand and possibly no snow. There is no real sand in Club Penguin, so he must have been able to get sand on Rockhopper Island. In some items Rockhopper sells in the Ship Hold, there is sand and other items. For instance the deserted island item has sand, shells, and a palm tree. Unlike Club Penguin Island, the main species in Rockhopper Island seems to be red puffles, instead of penguins. The only penguin living on this island is Rockhopper himself. Other animals include clams and scallops. The flora of Rockhopper Island includes fruit trees. And when Rockhopper opened his Captain's Quarters, he had trees and sand inside. In the book, Christmas on Rockhopper Island, Rockhopper trekked through a jungle with many flowers not native to Club Penguin Island. Rockhopper stores his treasure in a cave near Rockhopper Island called Rockhopper Cave. Rockhopper Cave is said to be connected to a large volcano, due to magma cracks in the rocks within the cave that Rockhopper and The Migrator were sailing into. and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island. This proves the existence of sand beaches (instead of snow beaches) and shells]]. Trivia *The island that Herbert passed by during his flipchart presentation in the mission Questions for a Crab when he said "It got warmer", may have been Rockhopper Island. *Rockhopper is the only known penguin that has been on Rockhopper Island. *Many penguins claim they can go to Rockhopper Island. This has been proven false. Places *Rockhopper Island *Rockhopper Cave Gallery of Rockhopper Island Image:IslandRockhopperMap.jpg|A map found in Rockhopper's Journal. Could that be the route between Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island? Image:RHIE.jpg|An edited version of the previous map, where the islands are clearly more visible. Image:Rockhopper_island_bush.png|Rockhopper walking through plants on Rockhopper Island. Image:RH_island_proof.PNG|The deserted island item that Rockhopper sold in the Ship Hold. This is possible proof that there are palm trees, starfish, clams, and sand on Rockhopper Island. Image:Migrator_Hidden_Map.PNG|The square shows the supposed island. Rockhopper-items-tracker2.png|Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog with a map of, what appears to be, the route to Rockhopper Island. See also *Rockhopper *Yarr *Migrator *Red Puffle *Christmas on Rockhopper Island Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Rockhopper Category:Ships Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Villains